Episode 222: The Murderous Missile
Wonder Woman must stop the hijacking of an experimental thought controlled missile, but she is continuously delayed by a small town sheriff. Synopsis The episode opens with Diana Prince driving down a two-land highway in the baby blue Mercedes convertible. A fellow on a motorcycle passes her doing a wheel and disappears around a corner. A bit further down the road, she spies the same cyclist lying on the side of the road next to his bike. She pulls over and attempts to offer assistance, when he pulls a gun and steals her beautiful car. As soon as he backs away, Diana ducks out of sight and spins into Wonder Woman and stops him cold. Almost immediately, a sheriff drives up with lights and siren. He asks Diana a few questions, loads the car-jacker into his patrol car and asks her to follow him back into town in order to sign a statement. Diana is annoyed since she is already late for an appointment at the base, but she agrees to follow him. The sheriff calls ahead with the news that he got the motorcyclist he was after, and he's also bringing in a woman. When they arrive in town, he sends Diana to gas up her car and then hauls the unconscious motorcyclist into a cell. When the sheriff and the deputy leave, the motorcyclist regains consciousness and tries to find an escape. He finds a loose brick in the back wall where several tools are hidden. Meanwhile, Diana notices that the townsfolk regard her with more than the usual suspicion. The sheriff takes her to the coffee shop to get her statement, but he's really taking his time about it, and Diana is getting impatient. At the base, Steve Trevor is getting worried. Diana is two hours late. And the fellow in charge of the missile launch reports that the back up control helmet has been replaced with a standard issue flight helmet. Diana has finally gotten away from the sheriff when she finds the gas station attendant has removed her fuel pump, claiming that his was leaking. While waiting her car, Diana is approached by the town fool who sells her a three-week old newspaper and lets her know that there is no public transportation and the only phone is in the house of a lady who is not home right now. When he runs off, she follows for a bit and then decides to investigate some satellite dishes on the hillside. A couple of somebody's in jeeps approach and begin driving circles around her. She ducks under cover, spins into Wonder Woman and tricks one of the driver in to crashing by dodging and weaving. Back at the county lock-up, the motorcyclist has made his escape. Diana Prince returns to town to find Flo, the telephone operator, at home, but she can't get a call out. The line is full of static. Diana hypothesizes that someone might be jamming communications. Flo serves Diana a cup of drugged tea, but the motorcyclist is able to warn her from the window just in time. Diana meets with Mac, the motorcyclist. He is able to tell Diana that everyone in town is an impostor. They were all lured away on a free trip to Las Vegas. He also tells her that there is a mysterious generator in the barn at the end of town. Diana sends Mac to the base while she goes to check out the generator. Back at IADC headquarters, Steve Trevor has compiled a list of everyone who has been fired from the project for security reasons, but he hasn't come up with any real leads. When Diana gets to the barn, she spins into Wonder Woman, crashes through the wall and deflects some bullets before subduing the gas station attendant, but the sheriff grabs George and threatens to "ventilate" is his head if she doesn't let him lock her up until their caper is completed. Wonder Woman jumps into the rafters and swings from one to the other as if they were uneven parallel bars. The sheriff is so distracted that she is able to knock him down on her dismount, but George hits her the face with tranquilizing gas. The missile test begins as scheduled, but before the test can be completed, the missile is stolen by George, who is wearing the backup control helmet. Mac arrives at the base and delivers Diana's message to abort the Athena launch. While the townspeople are celebrating their successful hijacking of the Athena missile, they discover that their food and drink has been poisoned by George who is not planning to sell the missile. Instead he is planning to construct more of them and hold the skies hostage. Wonder Woman wakes up to find herself chained hand and foot to the floor of a jail cell. She breaks her bonds and breaks out of her cage. She is administering to the unconscious towns folk when she hears the missile take off again. George has left on a motorcycle and instructed instructed the missile to follow him. When Wonder Woman arrives on the street, George is out of sight, but she can hear the motor and deduce which way he has gone. She spins into a motor-cross outfit and pursues. the chase ends in a game of chicken in which George falls off his bike. Back in town, the townsfolk have all regained consciousness and are being hauled away in handcuffs by the military police. Diana calls Steve and learns that George is really a scientist that was working on the project until it was discovered that he was in communication with a foreign government. Diana recommends Mac receive a special commendation for his help on the case. Cast * Lynda Carter as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Lyle Waggoner as Colonel Steve Trevor, Jr. * James Luisi as George * Mark Withers as Luther * Warren Stevens as Beal * Steve Inwood as Mac * Lucille Benson as Flo * Hal England as Hal Shaver * Sam Edwards as Ernie * Alan McRae as Lieutenant * Maurice Sneed as Corporal * Neil Elliot as William Ryan Gallery MV5BNDg3ODY1MmItMzJjZC00ZGU3LTk1N2ItYjUzYjYwZWRlNTQ0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg MV5BZjY1NTI0OTAtNGMxNi00YzZhLTk3OGItNWRhNTZmZWQ1NDRiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg MV5BNWYwYzZlYjgtYWM3OS00ZWM3LTg0YWItZTU1M2M3OGZmMTFlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg WW jailcell 2-0.jpg|WW Jailcell 2 WW in jailcell 1.jpg|WW Jailcell 1 MV5BYzg1YjI2N2EtYzQyMS00MzdiLThkMTYtOGQ5MTBiNGE3YjYzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg MV5BODc2NWFlMjYtMDJiNi00ZDc2LTlkMDMtNjJjMzNjMjNiYjNiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1439,1000 AL .jpg MV5BYzFiZTZiZTMtY2JlMS00ZmFhLTk3OWItZjZjOWM4OWNmMWExXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg Notes * Wonder Woman stops a car traveling at approximately 20 miles per hour by placing one boot on the front bumper! * Wonder Woman is able to hear which way the motorcycle and missile have gone and pursue. * Diana Prince's license plate number is 776493. _ 222